Summer Fun
by GrEaTfCuK2489
Summary: Fred meets the love of his life in his tenth grade honors chemistry class and then ends up at the same summer camp with her. Cuteness ensues. Note: The two females in the story, DJ and Trista, belong to Vykerlady on
1. Damn, Its Hott In Herr

Hey, this is my first Pyschonauts fic so please be kind. I asked Vykerlady, creator of DJ and Trista if we could collaborate. This is what came out of it, so I hope you like it. I don't think Fred gets enough love. Read and Review please, it is much appreciated!!

Disclaimer: Fred and Crispin aren't mine, there Double Fines. I already gave the DJ and Trista shpiel…

Fred pushed his hair off his forehead and slouched further down into the hot fake leather seat of the bus. Camp bus, hell, the seventh level of Dante's Inferno, it was all the same damn thing. The yellow shirt of the camp uniform stuck to him and he was happy he packed his old ratty converse in his backpack. Crispin, his best friend and co-councilor at the camp, sat in the seat adjacent to him staring pensively out the window and listening to music. The old school bus chugged down the old road. No one inside talked to each other at all there were only seven boys on the bus, including Fred and Crispin. They were the other councilors of the sleep-away camp that volunteered for the community service project. Fred was becoming impatient, how far could this place be?

"How much longer?" moaned Fred, now pushing his way further up the seat and getting on his knees to put his head next to the open gap in to window.

"I don't bloody know," he blew a strand of dyed blue hair out of his face. "I have a better question though. Who else is gonna be there? Me, you, Trista…Trista's friend from your chem class…anyone else we might know?"

"You mean DJ?" he replied quickly "She's gonna be there?"

"Yes Romeo, your lab partner is going to be basking in the sunlight with annoying children with us"

"I do not like her like her like that, we're only friends. I would just be comforting to know that someone will be there to keep me company while you and Trista are off…doing…whatever it is that you do whilst your alone" snapped Fred

"Whatever, just shut up and listen to music or something." Said Crispin

_"Drina-Jye, 16 years old, tall for a girl, an absolutely brilliant. Well, in my head at least…"_ he thought.

He did like her, he had for about a year and a half. He had the weird feeling that she knew about his feelings toward her. She had caught him staring at her from across the lab table, not thinking or doing anything just staring. It really wasn't his fault, or that's what he was trying to convince himself, it was the teachers. He wanted to work alone but she wanted her "star pupils" to work together. Through bumps in the old road he concentrated on the next month, with her. He was gonna either get over her and accept the fact that she had no interest in him or grow up and ask her out. It wasn't healthy, though, thinking about her all the time. He had no idea how mush time had passed with his head leaned against the window. The constant vibration had lulled him to sleep, that and the heat and the thoughts of DJ.

"Fred, you awake mate?" whispered Crispin, nudging his shoulder.

"Mmmph, waaah?" replied Fred

"Mate, we're here. Get your arse up."

Fred got his ass up, hitting his head on the low ceiling of the bus. _This is gonna be a greeeeaaat fricken month_. _At least I have my CD player and music. Thank God…_ He picked up his duffle bag filled with two weeks of clothes, favorite CD's, and various other personal items. In his other arm was his sleeping bag and pillow.

"Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all," he sang to himself as he stepped off the bus, the last inkling of civilization, and onto the gravel driveway in front of the camps main cabin. "Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars. Before I cross my heart I hope to give it all, take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the most painfully long camp registration he had ever had to go through. First he had to fill out pointless form, then the physical. Never before had he felt more violated. Lastly, the searched his bags for drugs and alcohol. He had none, unfortunately. They gave him his cabin assignment, with Crispin of course, and kicked him out back into the hot humid camp area.

There were other people there, councilors at least. The midgets didn't arrive for another four days. Most of the girls were on the beach, tanning or swimming with their friends. He looked for DJ or Trista but didn't see them and continued to shack where he and his friend would reside for the next thirty-one days. He pushed in on the screen door and ducked into the small, soon to be crowded room. Crispin had already dumped his stuff on the top bunk so Fred took the bottom. It was easier. It was ridiculously hot, beach hot, sun hot, DJ hot…_What the hell am I thinking?!?! Stop that, be logical. It's the heat, I need to go cool off, swim or something._

He opened his bag and searched around for a pair of shorts and quickly changed. It was around two thirty in the afternoon and mostly everyone was here. The beach was even more crowded than when he had initially passed it. The male population of the camp had gone to fine their female counterparts, he knew that or at least assumed it because he found Crispin and Trista holding hands on a dock near the middle of the lake. Again, DJ couldn't be found. He walked around about half the lake before he gave up and sat down on a rock and dangled his feet in the cold water.

"Shit, she's not here." He mumbled, somewhat depressed.

"Who's not here?" asked a feminine voice sweetly


	2. Cold Water

To anyone who read and reviewed thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cool fingers touch covered his eyes. They were small and delicate, way too big to be males even a teenage male. The girls' voice was soft and playful.

"Guess who's here?" she whispered

"I'm gonna guess that this is Boyd…" he sighed

"No!" she cried and jumped back giggling

Fred knew who it was, just be her voice, it was DJ. She was tall and thin, tall being around five and half feet tall not like him. She wore black and white plaid shorts with flip-flops and a blue tank top. Her short reddish- brown hair was tied back as best it could, into two little braided pig tails. One to the top left side of her head and the other on the lower right. Her blue eyes and big smile made him want to crawl toward her and kiss her, but he restrained himself and instead stared. She was pale with had freckles, her small fingernails painted black.

"What, no hug, no 'oh my fricken god!!' just sitting there gawking at me, thanks." She said kicking off her shoes next to Fred's. She sat down next to him and poked him in the side. He gave her a dirty look.

"I didn't know you wanted me to." He replied

"Of course I do, I missed you." She said and wrapped her arms around his bare waist.

"I missed you too, even though it's only been a week and a half"

They sat there for a awhile, not talking and just staring out to the lake. Fred thought about DJ, how pretty she was and if she maybe, just maybe, liked him back. Several things, he thought, kind of point to some affection from her. DJ had not removed her arms from around him since the hug. Better yet she _wanted_ to touch him. She wanted to hang out with him. _Maybe I do have a chance…_

"I'm bored, now what?" she asked, finally sitting up.

"I don't know, wanna swim around for a bit, then go and eat?" he suggested.

"Sounds good." She said quickly. "I just have to change. Don't watch, I'll kill you…"

She got up and ran behind a big oak tree. He was good, he didn't watch _her_, he watched her fling her clothes from behind the tree. Her shirt, shorts, and hair ties landed in a haphazard pile next to their shoes. DJ poked out her head, now her hair was down and kinked in the place where it had been braided. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, waiting patiently for you to…do whatever it is you have to do." He said.

"Well, I'm not coming out until you turn around and go in the water or something." She said "I feel weird. Your not gonna rape me are you?"

"Hell no! Why would I do that?" he asked. He inched closer to the edge of the rock and then slide in. The water reached his knees. "I hate this." He kicked at nothing, making a big splash and scaring some fish that had been swimming in the area.

"That's the reason I'm happy that I'm not any taller Freddy and I have less of a chance of getting struck my lightning." She said smugly, he turned around she was leading against the rock that he was formerly sitting on. She wore a pink and green stripped bathing suit. The green-brown water reached her hips, slightly obscuring of her legs. _Ahhhhh, ok…bad things are happening! Really weird awkward shit that I wish weren't happening…Oh God oh God oh God…_

He couldn't help but stare awkwardly at her, looking her down then at his blue shorts then the docks on the other side of the lake and then back to DJ. She looked down, embarrassed almost. _Awkward moment…another gay baby is born, shit. This was a really bad idea, what am I gonna do what am I gonna do??_

"Wow, I never noticed how skinny you are…"she whispered, wadding thought the water closer to him. He backed away from her, his heart was beating out of his chest and he felt his face get hot.

"Uhmmm, thanks… uhmmm what do you wanna do now?" he was able to stutter out.

"I don't know are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, fantastic." He muttered as he sat down in the cool water and leaned against the rock. The water washed up around his belly button. DJ knelt down next to him and pushed his dark brown hair out of his equally brown eyes and put her hand against his forehead. "Cold water shock, I'm alright know." He stood up and walked further out into the lake.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" she yelled.

"Why not." He replied. _This is going to be really bad, she's gonna know then never talk to me again. You're a dumbass Fred, a flippin' dumbass …_

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Dare" _Moron…_

"When we get back to camp, kiss the girl you like." She said deviously.

"Personally, I don't think she'll appreciate that." He turned his back and started to swim out, further into the lake.

"Fred, where are you going?"

"Swimming, that's why I came here. To get away from fricken running!" he shouted back to her and then dove under the water.

"But, you love running!!!" she screamed, he came up for air and ended up right next to her.

"I know, but I needed a break. My shoes are turning red from the track." He replied calmly.

The sun was setting and the sky was turning a pretty orangey-pink color. The evening air was cool. It was six o'clock, time for dinner. Fred lifted himself out of the lake and laid on the sand of the beach. DJ laid down next to him.

"So are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss the girl you like, smartass."

"Who says that I like anyone?"

"I have vibes, 'ight."

"Whatever, we should get back. Crispin has a dirty mind; he probably thinks were having hot raunchy sex…" _Don't I wish?_

He rolled over on his knees and then got to his feet. He strode to his flip-flops, picked them up and walked off, down the path. He left DJ lying on the sand, staring at the sky, thinking about someone.

(A/N: Sorry if anyone was offended...anyway review please, feedback and suggestions are always appreatiated!)


	3. Crush

Ok, chapter three is up people! WoOt for me…to anyone who reviewed thanks a bunch. I own you a cookie.

By the time Fred got back to the main cabin dinner was already over, not that he was very hungry. Clouds had begun to move in over the formerly clear orange sky and the evening air had cooled significantly. The sudden harsh gusts of wind made him think that a summer thunder storm would soon be approaching. Other people had this inkling apparently too, seeing is that they vacated the beach and took up shelter in either the main cabin or their shacks. Something bothered him though, he felt bad about leaving DJ. She looked rather depressed when he left, like he had said something to hurt her feelings or something along those lines, even though Fred knew that he didn't. _Why is it that she is so obsessed about my love life? It's non-existent, I know. She has everything to do about it and I know that she knows. Crispin probably told Trista who then told her. That's why she's acting weird. She's probably just screwing around with me, so that I ask and she can humiliate me by saying no. No, she's not that kind of girl, she's too sweet and nice. I should go back to see if she's alright though…shouldn't I? I will, but I'll go change. It's cold-ish. _He was mad about her dare, even if it sounded juvenile. Not even mad just frustrated because he liked her and he knew that she would either kill him for doing the dare or never do it at all.

The light was on in his and Crispin's hovel (yes hovel, they are that crappy). Laughter and music was playing showing that his best friend was not alone. He swung open the screen door and walked in. Trista and Crispin were "playing" a board game on the wooden floor. Pieces were strewn across the room and the spinner looked wet and torn in many places.

"Hey guys" muttered Fred, stepping over Trista's long legs as he tried to get to his bag.

"Allo." Replied Trista calmly. "Where have you and DJ been? You two have been out all afternoon."

"We were down on the other side of the lake," sigh "just hanging out."

"So where is she? Did you scare her off, mate?" asked Crispin. "Did you try and make a move on her. I bloody told you…" he trailed off.

"No, she just didn't follow. She's on her way I bet."

Fred picked up his stuff. He picked an old pair of dark jeans with holes in the knee, a green and red stripped polo, a plain white tee-shirt, an orange hoody he had gotten in Arizona and boxers. His head phone wire was tangled in his pants and he made no effort to detach them since he was going out again. _At least this shack has a bathroom with working plumbing. I smell like bus and lake, not a good combination. _He opened the shower curtain and turned on the water. Trickle, trickle, trickle. Only a dribble of water came out of the old rusty shower head. _Shit on a friggen shingle…now what. _He looked out the window; a small figure was trudging down the beach. Their movements were jerky, like a spider that has just been squished but hadn't died. They kept rubbing their eyes. They were crying and it was a girl. It was dark by now and he couldn't tell who it was but a sinking feeling in his stomach made him think it was DJ. The hiss of the shower shook him from thought. _The shower does work _he thought cheerily to himself. Fred quickly shook off the shorts he had been wearing and stepped into the shower stall and closed the curtain. The water was the most disgusting temperature. Luke warm splattered in his face as he moved to lean against the wall. He wrapped his long fingers around the neck of the shower head and stared down at his feet. _What have you done now Fred? _He thought. _Nothing, it probably wasn't even her. And if it was, screw it. Who told her to make me uncomfortable? It was her fault._ _I sound like Crispin now, great. I need to hang out with Boyd more, he's nice and…cheery in a creepy dairy-fearing sort of way._ Knock, knock, knock. _Damnit!_

"Bloody hell Fred, get out!" Crispin screamed through the door.

"Shut up!" he picked up the bar of soap and flung it at the door, making a huge bang.

Fred turned off the water and groped for a towel. He couldn't find one, not that it mattered to him, he was thinking about something else. _What did I do to her?_ He thought to him self as he pulled on his shirt. Fred pushed his wet hair off his forehead and squinted into the mirror. In his opinion, he was thoroughly unattractive. _My nose is so fricken big, holy shit. _He ran his fingers long the bridge of his nose. It was sort of big, more long the broad though. Fred pushed him hand against the mirror and wiped off the steam, then wiped the water on his hand on his jeans. It was getting late; if he was going to try and find her tonight then he had to go now. He tied the sweatshirt around his waist and slipped out the cabin door unnoticed by Crispin and Trista who were, again playing the board game.

_Jeez, he can't be that clueless can he?_ She sobbed to herself. DJ didn't tell anyone about how she felt, but know she had a sinking feeling that he knew. It was so obvious. She sat down on the cold, clammy, sticky sand. She was trying to get his attention way too much. She rubbed her eyes, _you never know. He does stare at me a lot…whatever I can't get all worked up over this. He's still my friend, and if that's as far as this goes then so be it. _Goosebumps crept over her arms as the cold wind blew across the lake. _It's gonna rain, shit. _With that and the first few drops of water she sprinted to her and Trista's cabin.

_Damnit, it's raining. _Fred kicked at the sand. It was damp and cold, like the hand of a long dead person. He spied a small figure running down the beach.

"DJ!" he yelled. He got no response except that they stopped, looked at him then turned again to run.

Fred ran out after them. He was on the track team, the best runner since his sister. She also had the "tall problem". The girl, slowed down, just enough for him to catch her. It was DJ. It looked like she had been crying, he blue eyes were slightly blood-shot and she was sniffling. She looked really cold as she stared up into his eyes.

"Want my jacket?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." She replied haughtily. She turned on her heel and strode off towards the boardwalks that lead to the girls cabins.

"Can we at least hang out tonight? Trista and Crispin kinda took over so uhmmm," he trailed off.

"Yeah." She smiled. "What are you staring at?"

"Want my sweatshirt yet?"

"Oh," she giggled. "Yeah, please."

They walked arm in arm together toward the small dark cabin. As they walked lighting lit the sky and hard rain pelted the glassy surface of the lake.


	4. Am I Doing This Wrong?

Chapter four is up guys!!!! I'm so excited…dunno why I just spent a night in an airport because my plane was canceled. Well anyway, read and review. It is always

appreciated.

DJ kicked close the rickety screen door and collapsed on the lower bunk of the bunk bed her and Trista shared. Trista had taken the top like Crispin, leaving DJ the bottom. Unlike the boys, they had already unpacked and neatly stowed their bags in the corner. She hugged Fred's sweatshirt tight around her, the sleeves reached to her knees and she could probably wear it as a dress. She had put her shorts again, but left the tank top off. The pink and green bathing suit top clashed terribly with the black and white plaid shorts and his orange sweatshirt. Fred was leaned against the doorjamb, water dripping off his hair and down his cheeks and neck. He shook his head, spraying water everywhere. He slid down the wall; his clothes were damp from the rain and stuck to him. As he slid down the wall, his shirt rode up his back and he ultimately slipped and fell flat on his butt.

"It's cold." Moaned DJ, burrowing into her pink fluffy sleeping bag.

"Not really." Fred stretched out his legs and wiggled his toes. "You're just a wimpy little girl."

"I am not!" she whined.

"Yes you are, first you complain it's soooo damn hot. Then," he mimicked her voice, poorly. It was too high pitched and nasally. "Oh its so cold, ahhhhh."

Fred stood up and spun around dramatically. He landed on the bed, on top of her. He stretched out again, even though his head was pushed up near the head board his long skinny legs hung over the edge. DJ squirmed out so that her head stuck out of the bag. She scooted over so that he could have some pillow. It was light purple and soft with flowers on it. She scrunched her nose and pouted her pink lips and looked straight into his eyes.

"You look funny. Like my cat, you know the really fat gray one, right before my sister dropps her in the bathtub." He muttered to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer "Only, you're not furry, or fat. You're really, really pretty actually…" he trailed off, still staring in her blue eyes. He moved closer so that their noses touched together.

_Ok Fred, know would be a super time to say something romantic, or kiss her._

"Fred, can I ask you something?" she murmured. "You can't get mad at me though, ok?"

"Sure, anything." He quickly replied.

"Do you like someone? I'm really sorry I keep asking but, I-I-I'm curious." She stuttered, breaking eye contact with him.

"Uhmm, yeah I do actually." He said, blushing. _Are you BLIND!!!! Do I have to spell it out for you? Two letters, D and J…_

"Oh, alright." She whimpered. "Can I ask who?"

"I'd rather you didn't know." He sat up and leaned against the wall near the bed and put his chin between his knees.

"Why not?" she questioned. "Can I guess? If I guess her, wait, it is a her right?" **Oh my god, Trista was right. He is gay; I'm in love with a gay guy!?!?! He can't be gay; he's always looking down my shirt.**

"No, I'm in the closet. I'm madly, secretly in love with Boyd." He said sarcastically. "But, now I guess, the secrets out honey. So don't tell anyone." He whispered to her, his lips brushing across her cheek.

"Please tell me your kidding…" she moaned. **Please, please, please…**

"Of course I'm kidding. Do think I would stare at your" he was cut off abruptly a heavy sigh of what seemed to be relief. Realizing what he was about to say, she sat up rapidly and looked at him.

"Stare at my what?"

"Nothing, I never said anything" he lied. "Why do you want me to stare at something of yours?"

"Liar."

"Why do you want me to stare at something of yours?"

"No, yes, I don't know!"

"Psycho…"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh, I will…"

"Shit"

Before he had any time to react, she jumped on top of him. The pink sleeping bag draped over he legs. _This is a little weird. _ Fred was completely shocked, but he just started laughing.

"What's so funny, your under my control know." She said evilly. She grasped her forearm and flexed her fingers like a claw.

"I'm terrified. A midget with a metal arm fashioned out of a pepper shaker. What are you gonna do, make me sneeze to death then steal my brain?"

"No, this. I don't want your brain."

She poked him in the side, making his twist away and laugh. DJ poked him again only this time, he retaliated by poking her in the stomach or the middle of the sleeping bag. She ducked inside, still laughing. The laughter made the pink fluff on the bag quiver. For the second time that evening, Fred was in control. He poked her again, but he couldn't see her through the fur so he just picked a random spot. She squeaked loudly, and flailed he legs wildly. The sudden violent movement caused her to topple off the bed and onto the hard wood floor, hitting her head against the boards with a dull thump. She landed in a very ungraceful manner, her upper body out of the bag and her legs still up on the bed still. Fred looked over the edge and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. **He's cute, in a dorky way. Like one day, I'm gonna have an 'accident' with some scissors and fix that hair. It looks like he slept on his face and then gelled where it was sticking up. I know what I'll do, bleach it…bleach always fixes everything.**

"DJ, are you ok." He looked genuinely concerned. He crawled off the bare mattress and sat next to her.

"I just hit my head, I'll live," she said. "I'm just kinda stuck. Can you maybe help me out…literally?"

"Certainly. For a price though."

"What is it?"

"Tell me who you like, you asked me like forty eight hundred times. I think I should be allowed to ask once." He said smoothly.

"Well, he is at camp. He is tall and skinny and absolutely brilliant and cute in an awkward way. He has a pretty big family and he's the oldest. Lastly and most importantly, he doesn't have a girlfriend." She replied hotly.

"Oh really. Well that doesn't help me at all." He groaned

"Well, I spilled you have to now you have to."

"Fine, well uhmmm" he thought to himself. "For one, she's absolutely gorgeous. Two, she's smart as hell, makes me feel stupid actually. Three, she's here, at this very moment in time. Hmmm, her family is average, but cool none the less. And she's single."

"Help me now, please. I told you what you wanted to hear, didn't I?"

"No"

"No!" she squawked. "Why not?"

"Because, it's fun to torture you."

He flipped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling and then looked at DJ, she was staring at him. Their legs were propped up on the bed, making the legs of his pants slide down his legs. DJ, who was still stuck in the sleeping bag, inched towards him and put her head on his chest. **Wow, I wonder what's wrong. A heartbeat that fast can't be healthy. Maybe because he's really tall… Oh my God. What if he doesn't like me touching him? ** **What if-** her train of though was broken by Fred. He was trying to hold her hand, but struggling to find it in his too big orange sweatshirt she was still wearing. DJ looked at him and again moved a little closer. _OK…now is just about as good a time as any to tell her._

"Hey, DJ, can I tell you something?" he asked quietly.

"Sure. What's up?" _Oh I think you know what's up…_

"Do you wanna-" he was interrupted by DJ

"Wait, before you say anything, I wanna do something." she said. "So, close your eyes."

"O…k"

Fred took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was nervous, he had no idea what to expect but what he wanted to happen. Fred heard her move towards him, he felt her breath on his cheek. Fred felt her small fingers on his neck and chest. He opened his eyes to realize she was gonna do it. Fred put his arm around her to pull her closer. She tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back. _I never thought my first kiss was going to be a. here on the floor or b. with her. _Before the kissing became too intense the door creaked open and his thoughts were broken up by the sound of giggling. High pitched female giggling.

"Oh my, see Crispin. This is what happens when we leave these two alone."

"For some reason I don't believe that they were doing 'nothing' at the lake, Trista love."


End file.
